Caged Bird
by DeathlyIris
Summary: That man came to speak to me, like every other week. This time it was different though...His leash on me was loose. He came to tighten it, prove that I was weak and could never escape. His plan was flawed though because the red eyed devil had already given me a choice. The chance to escape, and all I needed was to wait. PruCan, Some Ruscan, Fem!canada and America.
1. Chapter 1

Caged Bird

Chapter 1 Deals With A Demon

"Tell me a secret and I may just let you go." Those were the words that man told me before abandoning me in this prison; A literal hell, Some nights you can even hear the cries of those dying. So pitiful, they are; to plead for help from one like myself. It's all because they told him a secret. He'll suck your soul dry if you do. Even if you hold in your secrets, he'll still get rid of you; only, in another way. It's how his 'kind' survive: off of others' suffering souls. I believe it brings him joy-joy that could never amount anothers'-to see one cry.

Of course, everyone has their own ideals of him. One girl I met believed he loved her. So pure and young she was. All bliss and ignorance in the shell of a beautiful girl. When the man came for her she fell right in love, and spoke of each and every secret.

She now lays next to his chair like a love sick puppy; an invisible chain tied around her small neck, keeping her in place, thorns prodding whenever her mind comes to control. It's, of course his favorite thing to do: command the ones around him, and all he needs is a secret to do so. The moment he captures your secret, that invisble collar comes upon you and is tightened like a noose. With this noose, he can follow you wherever you go; like that one nightmare you want to just go away.

It's almost my turn to meet with him; my weekly dose of chitterchatter with the devil. I'm a lost cause and he knows it. Yet, he won't kill me. Only force me in a dark corner to forever look out a barred windo, at the freedom I will never see again. It's unfair how he could kill any girl who goes against his will...besides me. Just like a sadist, to let me suffer in the empty, dark room. He's always asked me to tell him a secret; caressing my cheek as if to sooth me. My answer's the same though: silence.

I'd rather die than become one of his emotionless slaves, doing all that he orders of them. Though in all honesty, I already have lost most of my emotions. What's happiness in a place with no light? My smile can make no dent if no one can ever see it. Whose heart will that lift? "Janet says he's coming for you tomorrow." Came an airy voice from within the pitch black area around me, followed by the shuffles and clacking of chains on the gravel floor. A dirt laced child came into view, red curls sticking to her sweaty face in a wild way.

"Thank you Lacy." I replied with a recorded voice, ignoring her presence, as all it did was create guilt. She'll be dead in a day. It's what happens when you speak to me. The man comes for you and rips you to pieces for speaking to his 'prized possesion'. The longest it has ever been to kill my 'friends' was a week; only because she hid behind others when they came for her. Glancing to my side, I watched Lacy pout, then turn and shuffle off with one huff of breath. From her interactions, it's obvious she still has energy. To bad that peppy girl will soon be gone. It's almost a shame, though not quite.

It really is a wonder though, as to why he rids of any who hear my voice. Could it be jealousy? For I've not once allowed him the satisfaction to hear my voice truly. My putrid, soft, melonic voice. "So, he's coming tommorrow?" A teasing voice asked, a light giggle following behind. "How fun! Won't you tell him of us?" A pale girl begged, swaying on the tips of her feet, a cheshire smile plastered on her perfect face.

Shaking my head, I looked away. It would be no good to give her attention. She'll only cause me problems. "Awww, you're no fun!" She whined, stomping her feet onto the gravel, the clack of her heels echoing through the room. Though not one head turned to quiet us. "Why won't you tell him?" she asked, hovering over me, her blue eyes prodding me to answer. To my own stupidity, I turned toward her, bringing my eyes upon her own.

There she stood before me: sky blue eyes, large in wonder and expectance; dirty brown hair framing her bold face. "Well, why won't you?" She asked, yet again, forcing her face right up to my own, her cool breath enveloping my face with that of the smell of cinnamon. Biting my lip, I nervously shook my head. I couldn't answer. It would only cause more complications. It's bad enough she only talks to me. It'll only become worse if I reply.

"C'mon. Why won't you tell him?" She prodded, poking my cheek with her cool, cool fingers; creating that of a shiver up my spine with the odd tingly feeling. Avoiding eye contact I tried to ignore her, in hopes that she would leave. For a few seconds, it felt like I may have won, for the room was silent. Though her body still swayed infront of me. "Why won't you talk to me?" She asks, her voice at a more placid temper. My fist tightened at this question. She knows just damn well why I stopped talking to her. "We used to spout of many secrets, remember? You would play with me and smile, even when upset. You even laughed! Now you do neither...All silent and boring."

Shaking my head with new found strength, I gleamed up at her. "Go away." I mutter, my voice brisk and placid; not even higher than a whisper. "I won't talk to you." Twisting her head in confusion, she stepped back.

"Why not? You never were upset before when I talked to you..." Her voice was back to the loud whine she'd developed. Her hand placed nicely under her chin as she wondered over my words, feet no longer touching the ground, like a floating genie. "Are you just tired today?" She questioned swimming through the air. Ignoring my annoyed face, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I Could _always_ come back later...Not that I will. I'd get in trouble if I did that." She stated, more to herself than me. Her voice quiet as for me not to hear. She'd always use that excuse when I wanted her gone. It never made sense, but when I asked all she'd ever say was that her 'boss' didn't want me left with that man; not that it changed anything. All she ever did was sit behind me and prod me to speak of her. She's always wanted people to know of her. After all being non-existent must hurt.

"Oh, I know! I'll sing you _that _song. You know, the one that helps you sleep. Then you can take a nap, and when you wake up, you'll feel aaallll better. Then we can have a chat!" She exclaimed, nearing me yet again, wafts of cinnamon entering my nose, yet again. The cheshire smile was once again upon her face, hinting at satisfactory.

"I'm not tired." I retorted, shuffling to a comfortable position on the cold tile. Her smile staggers for a second before she giggles.

"Of course you are! Just look at your droopy eyes and your tense body! You're just asking for a nap!" She stated, pointing at my eyes with one of her long red ringers. "But no worries your Best friend is here to sing you a lullaby!" She grinned, jumping in circles before stopping in front of me, yet again. Placing her hands on my shoulders and giving me an exasperated look. "Lay down and get ready for the best lullaby ever!"

Her hands forcifully pulled me to the ground, ignoring my many protests. Sighing, I let my head bump into the gravel, little bits of sand likely sticking to my head. "Make it quick then." I murmured, giving her a sharp glare before closing my eyes. The girl made a squeal, quietly murmuring of her luck. Then with a loud cough, changed to a serious pose.

"_Till the day we meet in this frozen world,_

_Sleep within the clouds,_

_Walk with the liers,_

_Soon I will come, _

_Wake you from this dream_

_Take you away to a bet-" _

With those few melodic words my eyes started to droop, The power of the tone and lyrics getting the best of me. The words melted within eachother and my body went numb, a ring of darkness surrounding my eyes. Then slowly becoming that of a utter darkness; the music outside my body becoming that of nothing. As I sat in the darkness, searching for someone, anyone.

A light erie bouncing sound could be heard. Streams of light appearing in the night sky; dark green grass prickling my bare feet. From somewhere far off, someone was laughing; the noise bouncing off the dark land. A small ball appeared in my vision, bouncing along the pitch black in a glowing state. Curious I followed the glowing ball as it made a path through the land; A grey sidewalk appearing wherever it touched.

The land around me started to stream in with colour. Reds and blues apearing at my sides, a stop sign ahead of me. The ball started to move at a faster pace and I was forced to run if I wished to catch up to it. Sounds combining with the colours as the honks of passing cars entered my ears. From the park across from me, a kid giggled as a dog licked his face, saliva sticking to his rosy cheeks.

The ball was now moving at a speed far too fast for me. Reaching out my hand, I tried to catch it, only to lose my balance and trip. "Ouch!" I muttered, frowning at the new bruise on my knee, a stream of red oozing out of the small bruise. Numbly touching the wound, I gasped when electricity swam through my body. Numbing my body with it's touch. The sound of something bouncing forced me to look up.

In front of me, the ball stood, no longer bouncing; as if it had lost interest. Reaching out, I brought my hand toward it, in hopes to feel the light's warmth. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Came a male's grounded voice, as a man stepped into my view, his face shaded behind a building, Retracting my hand I tilted my head in confusion. "It'll burn you alive." He answered my wordless question with a weird laugh, the same as I'd heard before.

"Who are you?" I asked the man, who only ignored me, with the idea of, instead, kneeling close to me; his red eyes gleaming into my own with ignorant glee. My brow kneeded in confusion. Something about him was off. I could've sworn I'd seen him before, or someone like him. Why could I not remeber, such a simple thing as a man's face?

"Who do I look like?" He asked, reading my mind, a smirk growing across his face. "Go on, guess. I love when humans make a fool of themselves!" He snickered, grabbing my face with his hand and pulling me closer. Hiscrimson eyes staring at me with that of humor. "Here, let me help, I share an aura with a female demon you know. She's loud, ugly, and useless." He purred.

Widening my eyes, I gasped. Of course, Amelia! The two of them have a demonic aura to them. How could I forget a girl who never leaves my side? "I forget her all the time, no need to worry." He exclaimed, shrugging off the mistake. Gasping, I moved closer to his form, the sounds around us now growing silent.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked with excitment. Amelia could only float and sing; nothing of higher ability was in her power. The only worthy talent she had was to get on my nerves, though that didn't take much effort on her side.

"I can, but I'm not." He replied in, monotone, letting out a small yawn. "Really, no point in using it. You're like a simple book; one look and it's finished." He said smugly, flicking my nose in the process. Stretching out another yawn, his eyes flickered over my own as his grin grew back. "That's not why I'm here though..."

I'm here to make a deal with you. One you might just like." He purred, letting himself move closer to my body; cold electricity emitting from his pale form. Nervously, I nodded for him to continue, holding in a tiny breath. "You want to get away from your 'big bad master' right?" I nod at this, though pausing for a second. "Well, I can get you away from him-free you-if you'd like to say, from his evil clutches."

Opening my mouth, I scowled at him. This made no sense. Why free someone like myself when there's people in this place who could do so much better? People who could actually survive in this buzzling place. "Why?" I asked, moving closer, space between us now gone, so he could hear my whisper of a voice. Grinning, the man shrugged the question off with obvious disinterst. "I don't even know you. Why would I accept?"

Shaking his head, the man patted me on the head; his grin only mocking me. "But I know you; and I know you would do anything for freedom. Why won't you let a lonely stranger bring you just that?" He questioned, hand still ruffling my blonde hair. Shocks of electricity rumbling down my back with every numb touch.

"Would you trust a demon?" I retorted, in hopes to hurt his pride. His grin only widened as his weird chuckle escaped his mouth. "I'd rather not. Deals with demons never end well." I explained, looking away at the now uncolorful landsacpe. Something abouth this man made me feel like I was being looked right through; like I was some sort of crystal ball that's easy to glance into. He did say I was practically an opened book.

"Well, then. Let's make it easier on you. I'll give you till tomorrow night to decide. I'm sure one day with your 'master' with give you the right answer." He exclaimed, tugging at a strand of my hair. "Deal?" He asked placing his hand infront of me and waiteing cooly. Sighing, I took his hand in mine and shook it lightly. A slight shock coming from the demon's cold hand. "Ah, before I forget. My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and you are?" He asked hand still clasped tightly to my own, letting the cold emigrate to my hand.

"Madeline...Williams." I whispered shuffling uncomfortably, and lightly pulling at my hand, in hopes to retrieve it.

"Lovely name." He murmured bringing his mouth down to my hand. Kissing it lightly with his cold lips, a shock running through my whole body at the impact. "It is nice to meet you Madeline." He purred before letting go of my hande. "Now, as much a shame as it is, you need to wake up and have that date with your 'master'." He grinned as I started to sway, the world slowly blurring as my eyes drooped and a buzzing sound came through my ears.

Absently nodding, I slinked to the ground and curled up for warmth as the cold of gravel came against my back. The sound of Amelia could be heard as she sang her lullaby, though the sound was far off in the distance. My body slowly started to numb as I froze in my curled trance; my breathing slowed. "I'll see you soon, _Birdie." _

* * *

**__****This was sort of an improve story if not obvious. I'm kind of iffy about it so if you like it please comment. :) Also points to whoever can guess who's the 'master!'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chirps of A Yellow Bird

The sun was bright, far too bright for my weak, bleary eyes. Though the men watching me never once blinked; far more accustomed to the land, or scared of missing a beat. It does, after all take one move for everything to go west. One slip of the foot; one flick of the wrist. The windows leered me on, the cool sun lights radiating through them.

Some were open allowing the winter breeze inside the already chilled mansion. My feet itched to move towards them, to jump through it to unknown height. But I knew better. I've always known better, even when thought innocent. Escape was not the answer. Never was, not since I was born. The only choice they've ever given me was my knowledge.

"Keep up!" One of the men barked jabbing my back with his dulled weapon. Jumping with a start I complied with his order, never once withdrawing my sight from the window. If only I had a strength greater than all these men. Then maybe I'd be out there, in the calm forest, running through chilled snow; birds crying out to me as I make my way home. Not that it would make any difference.

Suddenly, the men stopped in front of two large doors; causing me to ram into one of the stopping bodies. Stumbling back I mutter an apology. One of the men, a short, lanky, blond, turned towards me and nodded; his body visibly tensing at the sight of the door. He forced a smile towards me and tugged on the door, and with a rather loud creak it crawled open; a small window being the only object of light in the room.

Inside, the room was almost completely vacant, except for a metal table and two worn chairs; one more cushioned and larger than the other. The blond gestured towards the smaller of the two, his eyes keeping track of my every movement. Slowly I crept towards the chair, scanning the room while I moved. Nobody was in the room, the men stayed right at the border and 'he' was nowhere to be seen.

Grimacing I slinked into the chair, cold rushing up my bottom. Looking back up towards the nervous blond I waited. " M-Master Braginski will be here soon. H-he had some other business..." The blond stammered before bowing and carefully closing the door. His eyes now trained on anything but me. Probably weighed with guilt of what is to come.

My eyes stayed trained on the door for a few extra seconds, thoughts strumming through my mind. Finally, with a huff, I broke contact and lightly hit the table; letting the cold metal cool my cheek off. _What possibly could that brute be doing? _Never in our time together had he ever been late to these 'chats.'

These one sided chats was his way of saying 'You are my friend.' Though his eyes never once agreed with his words. What man spoke of innocent friendship while staring at you with an emotion so...Non-innocent. _He wants something, and it's not one of my petty secrets. _ He was right on one thing, he never once lied. As long as you knew where to look every word held a split of truth.

Birds were chirping outside, flying from one tree to the other. They held conversation with one another, their words quiet with distance. A yellow bird flew over, perching on the window sill. The creature's beady black eyes scanned the room, letting out a chirp when it spotted me. Tucking its wings in the bird snuggles into itself before letting out another chirp.

* * *

"Mattie!" A feminine voice yelled as a young dirty blonde quickly soared through the halls; her blue eyes scanning the rooms for signs of her tiny friend. It was quite troublesome to wake up without the petite human around. Much worse when the realization hit her that the petite human was _her_ responsibility! What would that stupid demon say if he found out she'd lost the poor human?

Growling with rage, Amelia picked up her pace; rushing past door after door of empty rooms, not once stopping to check. The sun was at its highest peak by now, though it was only so bright. Not much heat came from the outside as the land was tundra; cold to its very hearth. 'Just like the bastard himself!'

Oh, the things he would say. The long, boring speeches were meant to teach her a lesson, her place. Of course, Amelia was never one to _listen_ when told wrong. Only the weak would bring their heads down with disdain, apologize for the mistakes. That wasn't for Amelia though, no, she won't be looked down apon; never spoken to like trash meant to be thrown. She would find the pesky girl; no words will make it to the pesky little demon.

Turning another corner Amelia grunted as the wall narrowly skimmed her arm. "Where are you?" She muttered trying to hold in a new found anger. If the girl had just woke her up or given a little warning none of this would be a problem. Just why couldn't the kid trust her anymore? When she'd went as far as acting normal even when the human was abducted; even when the human's words became that of ice.

What is wrong with a little trust? "I had a very strange dream...she was...to... this man" A thick voice said. The voice was quiet, only heard because of Amelia's sensitive ears. Curiosity getting the best of her, Amelia slowed her pace. Moving close to a half opened door and peaking inside.

A large man of broad shoulder and a coat hiding his body sat in the middle of the room. Blond hair, almost the color white, and calculating violet eyes. Darker then little Mattie's, and far older; aged by the dull, unfair world. An odd aura ran around his body, strumming out waves of chills towards Amelia. 'Ivan Baginski...isn't he supposed to be with Mattie.'

Letting her eyes scan across the room she was disappointed to find it empty besides the man. 'Not in here, then she must be somewhere else waiting for him.' Turning Amelia started to leave when Ivan began to speak again. "The man plans on helping her, he's very strong. He let me into the dream bubble just to scare me. He wants me to flee. To hide in my own shell."

He takes a breath, a silly smile slipping upon his lips. The room's temperature falling to an icy cold chill. His violet eyes jumping with mischief. "But I won't hide, he won't win." His voice is full of venom, snapping with threat. It's now, that another man shows himself. A frown is plastered on his face as he furrows his bushy eyebrows. 'I-is that...'

"And what the hell do you need me for then? I have better things to do you know!" The man argues, his black cloak waving with his quick burst of movement, huffing, as the other simply smiles. Not taking to mind the others temperamental attitude.

"You have magic, da? Well I need it fo-"

"Someone else is here! Did you send your men to restrain me if I said no?" The shorter man rashly yelled his eyebrow furrowed as he glared at the now empty door. His green eyes inspecting the creek then shuffling over and slamming it shut. Green eyes protrude the larger man, a snarl upon his slim lips. "You may be the strongest force to go against, and one of my allies. But I assure you I won't stop to think if it seems you're working behind my back." He growls giving the older man a cold glare.

"But of course comrade and _I _assure you I can hold my own. I need no men to protect me or restrain weak _children_ like yourself..." The noises quiet as a spell seems to take hold of the room; hiding all the secrets that were just there. Cursing Amelia stepped back and started on her journey towards Mattie. This time, at a much slower pace, as the conversation came to her. Warning bells jingling around her sensitive ears.

'That little brat slipped up, Ivan is much smarter than what he's giving credit for. And why was HE there! That stupid wizard is only going to cause more complications if he listens to Ivan, which he will.' They all do in the end. Shaking her head Amelia let out a raspy breath. 'Where are you Mattie?'

* * *

The bird chirped with delight, its wings flapping in a rhythmic pattern. Yellow feathers shined from the little light in the room. Beady eyes strained upon me as it waited. 'Open the window' it pleaded with its tiny eyes. Frowning I turned my glance away from the small creature. From its beady black eyes.

There were more pressing issues to work out. For example Braginski was now thirty minutes late. A thing he's never been before, his schedule always tucked nicely around taunting prisoners. Thirty minutes for a man usually ten minutes early is confusing. Another point to make is that besides Briginski, Amelia is also missing.

It took a while but after a few minutes of utter silence, no whinnying, no loud cackles, it became apparent she was not with me. Though I'd like to lie and say the makes me happy, truth be told it only makes me worry. The poor girl only has the brain of a twelve year old! If she were to wake and find me gone it's a sure thing she'd have a heart attack, or a huge fit of loud, offensive whining.

Then being her she'd run through the halls like an idiot. Probably causing more havoc then needed. A talent she was sadly born with. With one loud sigh I turned my attention back to the little bird...Only to find it was no longer behind the window but now perched on the other side of the table, cleaning it's feather with its long sleek beak. "How..." I whispered with a quiet gasp.

Bringing my hand gently towards the tiny creature, fingers curled with anticipation. Coaxing trust out of the smart creatures with sweat smiles. "How did you do that?" My voice flew, far more silent than a whisper, blowing through the empty room like a mouse's squeak. Fingers arching just above the tiny things yellow head, just centimeters from the soft yellow bellow. Its beady eyes watching me with a knowing look; a chirp upon its beak.

"Sunflower, I am sorry I am late. I had something important to do..." He started staring at me with surprise. I watched him with the very same emotion, for a large man he always was far too silent. "What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. Looking down at my hand, I found the bird gone. My hand floating over only an imaginary creature. Only a faint warmth remaining from where the living creature was only seconds ago.

Butt propped up, body full on table, and eyes on him. Ah~ Amusement is not the only thing in his eyes now. With one loud gulp, I slowly made my way back into my seat. Eyes anywhere but this large brute who's thoughts are impure. Dancing with thoughts that should never have existed.

"Not going to tell?" He steps into the room with light feet, no noise to be heard. "That's fine" He snickers, his laugh spitting out vile insults silent to most, sharp to my loud mind. "I'll find out on my own." The seat across my creaks as his large body is planted upon it. "Now, let's chat, da?" He says planting his hands heavily on to the metal table. Eyes now only full of amusement.

Glancing about, I wait for the usual 'you should speak', 'we are friends', 'tell me a secret'. But none comes, he never speaks. Confusion laced within my gut I plant my eyes on him only to find he staring back. A look of serious consideration in his eyes; a hint of something more somber. Sadness? Regret?

Sighing loudly he breaks contact, instead finding the door far more interesting. "Of course it was you" He mutters, his voice almost unheard. His mouth turned in a deep frown, His eyes truly somber. Bringing his eyes back towards me, his face something I'd never seen before. "You wish to escape?" He starts, his voice coated with fake amusement, lips forced into a smile.

"Cell's not good enough for you? Too cold," He continues, his voice now chocking. His words are so simple, the meaning hard to find. "Fine, I'll give you something of better use..." His eyes flashed towards the door, the small man from before entering with a box. "Ah, Raivis, just in time." The young blonde let out a small strained smile, handing Briginski the box. He then stepped back giving a distance between him and the two of us.

Braginski carefully opened the box, inspecting the insides with pained delight. "A present" he says with calm precision, slowly picking the object up, out of the box. "For you~" He continues, that of a silver necklace, now obviously in his hands. Standing from his spot he came my way stopping right in front of me. Holding in a breath I watched his large hands come around my neck. A cold chill shocking my skin as fingers just grazed.

Stepping back he stares at me with sad aged eyes before turning on heel and leaving the room. Just before he completely (look it dat spelling!) exits he turns towards the boy and speaks "Take her to the spare bedroom next to my own. Surely it will be to her liking, da?" With those last words he'd left the room, an odd air of melancholy drifting around his body.

"M-Miss" The small blonde stutters, doe eyes pleading me to listen. Switching my gaze from the door I nodded, smiling lightly towards the boy. "T-this way" He stutters, but this time trying to hold an oncoming blush. Why the boy was blushing I could not understand.

The walk was silent, the boy doing anything but look my way. Perplexing as the boy was I let go of any jostles. Happy when we'd finally made it to 'my room'. He quickly shut the door and scurried off. 'What an odd little boy.'

The room was different from what I'd pictured. I pictured a spoiled child's house would be accommodated with many riches but this room was simple, much like some inn beds I'd come across with my papa. Sighing with new found exhaustion (can't fucking spell today) I made my way towards the (insert color here) bed; falling upon the cushioned mattress.

The silver necklace jingled on my neck, cold metal planted between my breasts. Picking up the tiny thing I stared at the one ornament on it. A small metallic bird, a sunflower perched within its mouth. "What's your game, Braginski?"

* * *

**So sorry that I never updated this! Umm, i've been creating the plotline and procrastinating... I truthfully don't usually write this much for a chapter so i'm sorry for any choppy moments. Heh. But no, truly am sorry for not updating for so long. (how can I ever make it up to you?) Reviews are greatly appreciated, please be open to bash on me (let the bashing commence!) Can you tell I had no idea what to call this chapter? Yeah, i'm gonna stop on this author note before I damage my pride...Bye!**


End file.
